You've hurt him enough!
by MissHuffer
Summary: Leah confronts Bella and explains how turning into a leech will affect them.. Includes imprinting and anger.. Maybe some lemony goodness later on.. : MAYBE! Rated T but may change at a later date.. :
1. There's someone here to see you

It was a week before the wedding and I was stood with Alice staring at the huge white dress that drowned me. It didn't feel right at all.

It wasn't like me to wear a dress like this, with frills on the sleeves and lace on the back, but I was doing this for Edward. He was what I wanted. What I needed.

Or atleast, that's what I made myself believe.

Alice went on about shoes and decorations, but I wasn't really listening. I nodded ocassionally and smiled the best I could.

/

It was the night before the wedding and I was minding my own business in my room, hoping no one would find me and dress me up again. About 8pm, Alice ran into my room with a disraught look in her face. I instantly frowned and felt scared.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

I was hoping so much for Alice to say Jacob, but she replied with,

"Leah Clearwater."

I felt my head drop and my eyes start to water.

If something had happened to Jacob, they would tell me right? Is that what Leah was here for?

/

Edward and Emmett were behind the house setting up for the wedding tomorrow, there was no doubt they were listening to us. Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all out hunting for the night.

I put down my book and walked slowly downstairs to the front door. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying. I was thinking the worst and dreading the talk with Leah.

When I got to the door, I looked Leah straight in the eyes. She was angry and breathing heavily.

" You've hurt him enough! You can't do this!"

"What?"

"You've hurt Jacob enough! He deserves to be happy! He deserves to be with his imprint!"

"Leah I don't know what you mean! What's wrong with hi-... Imprint?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything but you need to know."

"He imprinted, that's good isn't it?"

"Not when she didn't choose him."

She was looking me in the eyes and gave me a sad smile. It took me a few seconds to fully understand but it hit me. I'm his imprint? I bit my tongue again to stop the tears. Instead of crying, I got angry.

/

"No! No! No, you can't do this to me!"

"Do this to you? Do you have any idea what he's feeling right now?"

I couldn't control my eyes, and biting my tongue just didnt work anymore.

"Why tell me now? When did this happen?"

I calmed down a bit and sat on the step infront of me. Leah let down her guard a little more and sat beside me. After a few moments she answered my question.

"He didn't know."

"You can't tell me something like that the day before my wedding Leah!"

"Hey, I only found out today and it's not like it's going to change anything. You're choice has been made... Hasn't it?"

/

It took me a while to think about it. I did choose, but this has changed everything. I don't want Jacob to see me marry his enemy and be left alone like Leah. Only it'd be worse for him. And imprint is their soul mate, someone they commit their life to. They feel pain when they're away and feel happy when they're close. Leah carried on talking,

"You realise that he's going to be in a lot of pain if you turn into one of those. You'll be technically dead. It was bad enough for me to lose Sam, but when it's an imprint... There's no way you could survive."

I felt guilty and upset. This meant I have to stay human if I want everyone to live. It felt a bit forced but I replied to Leah with,

"Okay, I won't become one of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't bare to see Jake in pain."

"Right. Okay, Atleast we're half way there."

"What do you mean half way?"

"Ugh, Bella. Just come and see Sam, he'll explain everything. I don't exactly have the knowledge that he does about imprinting."

/

Edward was walking towards us from behind the house. I forgot he was here. He must have heard everything.

I looked him in the eyes as he said,

"Go. We'll talk later."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure. Just let me know what you choose, before I stand at the alter on my own."

He tried to make it into a joke by smiling but I took it seriously. I love him and he won't be alone at the alter.

"You won't be alone. I'm coming back."

"Well then, I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded, and followed Leah to her car. She said that I could either stay at Jake's or she could take me home. I thought my house would be the better option.

* * *

**A/N - Disclaimer - You know the drill.. I don't own anything twilight.. Yes that means I don't own Jacob either.. :'(**

**Hope this is okay, I know I keep saying this, but I really am going to try my best to keep writing this!**

**/ = I can't make a clear line for some reason, so this is the only solution to separate paragraphs.. :)**


	2. Explain

Me and Leah soon ended up at Sam and Emily's place. I should have guess that Sam, Emily, Jarden, Paul, Embry and Quil were sat around the dining table. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, but I was kind of glad. I didn't want him here while Sam was explaining things to me.

Sam was the first to welcome me,  
"Bella. Nice to see you around the rez again."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So Leah told you huh?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Eventhough her alpha swore her not to say anything."

/

Leah interrupted and shouted,

"I didn't tell her! I kind of... Made her guess."

I was confused. What were they going to tell me and why was it taking them so long?

"Sam can you please explain to me what's so important about this imprinting?"

"Bella, he's alpha. We can't lose him and we won't. If you turn, we kill you all. It's breaching the treaty. And ofcourse Jacob wouldn't allow you to be turned. He'd kill himself first."

"What? I already said I wouln't turn."

"Well if you're sure, then that's great. We have nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Was that it?"

"Well..."

/

Sam took a deep breath and said,

"You know how much this is going to hurt him right? If you go back to Edward?"

I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. I knew how much it would hurt Jake, but I didn't want to believe it. If i did, then I wouldn't be able to get married to Edward.

"Yes."

"And you're sure you want to get married to Edward?"

I had to take a deep breath but I answered with,

"Yes."

"Okay. Then I hope you come and see us soon. You know you're always welcome here Bella."

/

I nodded and took a few quick breaths. I was soon out the door and face to face with a tall tanned figure. It was Jacob. Of course it was. Perfect timing.

I stood still waiting for him to shout or punch something or even phase. Instead he just turned around and walked towards the forest.

I thought it was best if I left.

/

When Leah drove me home I noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there.

The car was still running as Leah said,

"I'm sorry Bella but he has a right to be angry. You've already hurt him so much and this is only going to hurt him more."

I stepped out of her car, close the door and watched her drive away.

/

Those words rang in my ears all night long. I tried to kill time by writing pro's and con's about both Edward and Jacob. I knew it was useless because my choice was made, but this did take my mind off crying.

I had 4 hours sleep that night.

/

In the morning there was a knock at the door. I'm sure it was Alice coming to pick up the bride.

I rushed downstairs and opened the door. Not even a hello was mentioned when Alice began to sit me at the kitchen table and pull my hair up into a bun. She was rambling on about the dress and the flowers while my mind was focused on yes... Jacob. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him, but I couldn't help myself.

/

Until I walked up to the alter, My mind was fixed on thoughts of Jacob. I hoped that he would atleast come to see me.

The wedding went by so fast that the only words that registered in my mind were,

"Is there any reason that this couple should not be married?"

and then,

"Bella!"

What? Who was that? Was it Charlie or Billy?

/

Nope...

* * *

_A/N - Sorry it took so long to write another chapter.. I've been very busy!_

_But I am currently writing chapter 3 and it should be up very soon.. Maybe in the next hour or so.. :S Depending how long I can stay awake! :D_


	3. The Pain was too much

Jacob.

/

My imprint.

/

My so called, "soul mate".

/

Tears began to fall and my vision went blurry. All I could see were figures standing up out of their seats and turning around to see behind them.

My hand went straight over my mouth as I began to breathe heavily.

/

I'm sure Edward was expecting this. He didn't look so surprised.

Charlie was grabbing my arms and holding me still, whilst saying,

"Come on Bells, let's get you home."

**/**

**Edwards POV**

I knew this would happen, it was always there in his mind that he wouldn't let go of her. He wouldn't let her be happy for once. I couldn't believe him.

Bella was carried home by her father.

/

**Bella's POV**

I woke in my own bed, with Charlie, Billy and Alice crowded around me. I sighed and tried to remember what happened, but it suddenly came flooding back.

/

The next few days were hell. I decided to shut out everything. That meant both the Vampires and the Wolves. Jacob kept sending notes through our dad's saying things like,

"What happened? We need to talk."

and,

"Bells please, We really need to talk. I need to know what you're choosing."

/

The thing is, I wasn't choosing anyone. I needed to leave here for a while. I decided that moving to Phoenix was a good idea. As much as it hurt me to leave Forks and La Push, I needed this.

/

It was July when I finally decided to leave. Charlie helped me pack and by the end of the month I was ready. His last words to me were,

"Bella, make sure this is the right choice."

I took a second to think about it and I really hoped it was. I kissed him on the cheek and climbed into my truck. The truck that reminded me of Jacob. Oh how I wasn't going to survive. The drive to Phoenix was horrible. The music that I had playing reminded me of Jacob, the truck reminded me of Jacob and the smell reminded me of Jacob. Ugh, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. He's all I could think about. I decided that I wasn't to think about him for the rest of the day and just focus on seeing Renee.

/

After spending a couple of months with Renee and Phil in the hot weather, the pain in my chest began to sink in. Just like when Edward left me. Only worse.

This pain went on for about 3 months. It suddenly became unbearable and I spent my days sat, inside, in the dark wishing I was back in Forks. I missed the rain, among other things. I don't know why I didn't just pack up and head back home. But something inside me said I needed to forget everything about mythical creatures and vampires. I was itching to ring Charlie and ask how Jacob was but I held myself back.

/

It was December and I couldn't take it much longer, so I rang Charlie just to see what his plans were for Christmas. And to ask how everyone was. He told me,

"Everyone's fine. Sam and Emily are expecting a baby and they're all going down for a bonfire on the beach, on Christmas Eve. I might join them, but I think I might have to head to the station."

"Oh okay."

There was a long silence while me and Charlie thought of something else to talk about. Charlie was the first to think of something.

"Jacob's okay Bella. He's not brilliant, but he's graduated school and he seems to be... fine."

Eventhough I didn't ask, it was nice to hear his name. I knew why he wasn't doing well. It was my fault. I was feeling the exact same pain he was.


End file.
